1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to an electrical connector having grounding bridges for Electro-Static Discharge (SD).
2. Description of Related Art
With ever-increasing operating frequencies of data and communication systems and an increased density of information to be transmitted, electronic characteristics of electrical connectors are of increasing importance. Electrical connectors usually have guiding column to be inserted into guiding apertures of mating connectors. Grounding bridges are provided on the guiding columns for contacting with grounding members of the mating connector for Electro-Static Discharge (ESD).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,833 issued to Chang on May 21, 2002 discloses an electrical connector having grounding pad for ESD. Each grounding pad includes a vertical body, a first foot extending downwardly and outwardly from a lower end of the body and electrically connecting with an inner side of a shield, and a second foot extending upwardly and outwardly from the body to electrically engage with a shield of a mating connector. However, the grounding pads are mounted on the housing only by the bodies abutting against corresponding blocks of the housing, which increase the difficulty of orientation during assembly of the shield.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved grounding bridges with reliably retention means is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having grounding bridges for ESD which can be reliably retained therein and assure an electrical connection with a shield of a mating connector.
In order to achieve the above object, an electrical connector according to the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a metallic shell, a number of terminals mounted to the housing and at least one grounding bridge. The housing comprises a base and a mating portion defining a receiving cavity and at least one fixing portion. Each grounding bridge has a body portion retained in the at least one fixing portion, a contact portion extending beyond an upper portion of the housing, and a fastening portion extending horizontally from the bottom of the body portion and abutting against the metallic shell. The contact portion of the grounding bridge engages with the shield of the mating connector before the terminals electrically connect with contacts of the mating connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.